Kraken
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Wodą! Uczestnicy musieli szukać perł. Wygrał drużyna Groźnych Rekinów dzięki Bobbemu, który im pomógł. Ostatecznie to on wyleciał za pomaganie przeciwnej drużynie. Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie zadanie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną...Porażke...pod Wodą! ''(intro) ''U Śliskich Węgorzy:'' (Dawid daje Mili naszyjnik z perł.) 'Dawid: '''To dla ciebie. Zrobiłem go na wczorajszym zadaniu. '''Mila: '''Ale ładny. Ale i tak ci jeszcze nie wybaczyłam. ''(Mila zabiera naszyjnik i wychodzi.) ''' Kajt: Dziś musimy wygrać, bo będziemy gorszą drużyną. Dawid: '''Już ją jesteśmy bo mamy takiego kiepskiego kapitana. '''Kajt: '''Ej! Ty byś nie był lepszym kapitanem! '''Dawid: To może się zamienimy i zobaczymy kto jest lepszym kapitanem? Kajt: '''Dobra! Ale tylko na jeden dzień. '''Dawid: No to dziś napewno wygramy. ' '''''U Groźnych Rekinów: Ewelina: (Do Garrego) Ale ty jesteś super. Garry: To już 33 raz kiedy to mówisz, a poza tym nie jestem taki super. Przecież Michał jest lepszy. Ewelina: On? Hahahahahaha! Dobry kawał. Jesteś bardzo zabawny. Garry: '''Ale ja mówiłem serio... '''Ewelina: Hahahahahaha! Przestań bo padne ze śmiechu. ' ' Cyntia: (Do Heleny) ''Ale fajnie że jesteśmy w zwycięskiej drużynie. To dzięki temu że jesteś takim super kapitanem. '''Helena:' Masz racje. U Śliskich Węgorzy kapitanem jest jakiś frajer, więc nie mają z nami szans. W stołówce: Xawier: ''(Do Brajana) Ale jesteś frajerem że trafiłeś to takiej kiepskiej drużyny. '''Brajan:' Ale to nie oznacza że jesteś lepszy. Xawier: A właśnie że tak! Brajan: To udowodnij! (Xawier i Brajan zaczynają się bić.) Mila: 'Znowu... ''(Do stołówki wchodzi Chris.) '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! '''Dawid: '''Jakie jest dzisiaj zadanie? '''Chris: Dziś będziecie musieli pokonać Krakena i zabrać skarb którego będzie bronić. Michał: '''Ale Kraken tak naprawde nie istnieje. To tylko legendy. '''Chris: To macie pokonać wielką ośmiornice! Teraz jest dobrze?! Michał: '''Tak. '''Hary: '''A jak mamy znaleźć tego "Krakena"? '''Chris: '''Musicie iść za znakami. A teraz zaczynajcie zadanie. ''U Śliskich Węgorzy;'' (Śliski Węgorze były na prowadzeniu.) '''Dawid: '''Dziś napewno wygramy! '''Kajt: '''Ale to nie będzie dzięki tobie. '''Dawid: Aha. ' (Dawid płynoł z tyłu. Gdy nikt nie patrzał przestawił znak żeby pokazywał w przeciwnom strone.) ' Mila: '''Widział ktoś Harego i Lidie? '''Brajan: '''Pewnie znów się zgubili. '''Dawid: '''Napewno się znajdą. ''' U Harego i LIdii: Hary: Zostawili nas w tyle. Lidia: To nie ich wina. To my płyniemy tak powoli. (Dopływają do znaku który przestawił Dawid.) Hary: 'Teraz w tą. '''Lidia: '''Musimy przyśpieszyć, żeby ich złapać. ''(Popłyneli w strone którą pokazywał znak.) ''U Groźnych Rekinów:'' '''Helena: '''Musimy się pośpieszyć bo przegramy. '''Cyntia: Napewno damy rade. Mindy: Nie możemy popłynąć do tego Krakena. To się źle skończy. Helena: O czym tu mówisz? Niewarzne. Płyńmy dalej. ' Garry: (Do Mindy) O co ci chodzi z tym że nie możemy płynąć do Krakena? Mindy: '''To się dla nas źle skończy. Ten Kraken nas prawie pozabija! '''Garry: Ale nie możemy przegrać. Mindy: '''Ale jak tam popłyniemy to i tak przegramy. '''Garry: '''A ty niby skąd to możesz wiedzieć?! '''Mindy: ...Niewarzne. ' ' Michał: (Do Garrego) Jak tam idzie z Eweliną? Dalej uważa mnie za frajera? Garry: Eee... Nie. Michał: Serio? Garry: Tak. (Podchodzi Ewelina.) '''Ewelina: (Do Garrego) Cześć przystojniaku. '''Garry: '...Cześć. Michał: '''Cześć Ewelina. '''Ewelina: (Do Garrego) Gadałeś z tym frajerem? Pewnie mu mówiłeś żeby się ode mnie odczepił. Ale ty jesteś super! Garry: '''Wcale mu nie mówiłem żeby się od ciebie odczpeił. '''Ewelina: To o czym gadaliście... Garry: '''Eee.... Niewarzne. '''Ewelina: Aha. Helena: Szybciej tam w tyle! Ewelina: 'Spokojnie, idziemy. ( Do Garrego) ''Pogadamy później. ''' ' ' Xawier: '''Gdzie jest Mindy? '''Helena: (Rozgląda się) ''Nie mówcie że sie zgubiła. '''Cyntia: '''Ona popłyneła z przodu. Dogonimy ją. ''' '''''U Mindy: Mindy: Nie możemy wygrać. (Przestawia znak który przedtem przestawiał Dawid i ustawiła go w dobrą strone.) Mindy: 'Teraz nie znajdziemy drogi i nie wygramy. ''(Pr'z'ypływa reszta drużyny.) 'Hel'ena:' Gdzie ty byłaś. '''Mindy: '''Sama kazałaś płynąć szybciej. '''Helena: '''Ale mieliśmy płynąć razem! '''Mindy:' No to teraz będe wiedzieć żeby nie płynąć za szybko. Helena: 'Dobra. Płyńmy dalej. ''(Popłyneli dalej.) ''U Śliskich Węgorzy:'' (Dopłyneli do dołu w którym był Kraken.) '''Dawid: To tutaj! Brajan: Teraz musimy tylko zdobyć skarb od Krakena. Dawid: '''Damy rade. Ty tu zostań Mila. Nie chce by coś ci się stało. '''Mila: '''Dam sobie rade! '''Dawid: '''Dobra, dobra. '''Brajan: No to jak załatwimy Krakena? Dawid: Ty z Milą odciągnicie uwage Krakena, a ja z Kajtem zabierzemy skarb. Wszyscy: Dobra! (Śliskie Węgorze wpłyneły w dół, a po chwili przypłyneły Groźne Rekiny) ' Helena: '''Oni już są pewnie w środku. Płyńmy tam! '''Mindy: Ale my nie możemy tam wpłynąć! Helena: Nie zamierzam przegrać zadania! Mindy: Ale... Ale... Garry: '''Ja mam plan jak wygrać bez wpływania tam. '''Mindy: Co? Helena: Jaki? Garry: Zaczekamy aż oni wyciągną skarb, a potem go im zabierzemy. Helena: Niezły plan. To teraz czekamy. Mindy: ''(Do Garrego) Dzięki Garry. '''Garry: '''Nie ma za co. '''Mindy:' Jesteś bohaterm. (Mindy pocałowałą Garrego, a Ewelina to widziała.) Ewelina: Garry! Ty zdrajco! Zrywam z tobą! (Ewelina odpłyneła oburzona.) Garry: '''Udało się! ''(Do Mindy) ''To dzięki tobie! '''Mindy: Aha... ' ' ' U Śliskich Węgorzy: (Dopłyneli do Krakena.) Brajan: '''Ale on gigantyczny. '''Kajt: '''Super! '''Dawid: Pamiętacie plan? Wszyscy: Tak! (Brajan i Mila zaczeli odciągać uwage Krakena. W tym czasie Dawid i Kajt zabierali skarb. W tym momencie Kraken zamachnoł się macką żeby uderzyć Mile.) Dawid: 'Mila! Uważaj! ''(Brajan odepchnoł Mile i dzięki temu nic się jej nie stało.) '''Mila: ''(Do Brajana) Dzięki. '''Brajan': Nie ma za co. (Kajt i Dawid odciagneli skarb od Krakena, a potem Dawid odrazu popłynoł do Mili.) Dawid: '''Mila! Nic ci nie jest! '''Mila: Nie. Dzięki Brajanowi. Dawid: '''Dzięki że ją uratowałeś. '''Brajan: '''Nie ma za co... '''Mila: '''Lepiej zabierzmy skarb do Chrisa i zakończmy te zadanie. '''Dawid: Dobra. (Śliskie Węgorze popłyneły. Gdy były blisko wyjścia drużyna Groźnych Rekinów zrzuciła na nich sieć i zabrała skarb.) Dawid: Ej! Helena: Nara frajerzy. (Do Garrego) Dobry był ten twój plan. Garry: Dzięki. W podwodnym mieście (u Chrisa): (Przybiegają Groźne Rekiny z skarbem.) Chris: 'Brawo! Dziś wyleci ktoś z Śliskich Węgorzy. ''(Przybiegają Śliskie Węgorze.) '''Mila: '''To nie sprawiedliwe! Oni ukradli nam skarb! '''Chris: Nie mówiłem że nie można kraść skarbu przeciwnikowi. (Przybiegają Hary i Lidia.) Hary: Cześć... Dawid: '''Gdzie wy byliście! '''Brajan: Znów się zgubiliście! Hary: '''Płyneliśmy za znakami. Byliśmy troche z tyłu, ale potem nie było więcej znaków! '''Lidia: '''Ktoś musiał przestawić znak! ''' Brajan: To pewnie ktoś z Groźnych Rekinów! Dawid: Niewarzne! I tak przegraliśmy. Lepiej chodźmy się zastanowić kto ma odpaść. W domku Groźnych Rekinów: Cyntia: Uwielbiam ten domek dla zwycięzców. Tu jest super. Ewelina: ''(Do Xawiera)'' Cześć Xawier. Co porabiasz? Xawier: 'Nic... Czego chcesz? '''Ewelina: '''Chciałam pogadać. '''Xawier: '''Aha. To kiedy indziej bo idę się przejść. ''(Xawier wychodzi z domku.) '''Ewelina: Zaczekaj! Pójdę z tobą! (Ewelina wybiegła z domku za Xawierem.) ' '''''W domku Śliskich Węgorzy: Brajan: ''(Do Harego) Mówiłem że zawsze się gubisz. '''Hary: '''Chociaż gubie się z Lidią. '''Brajan: '''Ty się w niej zakochałeś! Co nie? '''Hary:' A ty się zakochałeś w Mili! Brajan: Co?! To nieprawda! Hary: Myślisz że nie wiem. Nie jestem taki głupi. Brajan: '''Ale jak komuś powiesz to pożałujesz! '''Hary: Spokojnie. I tak nie mam po co. (Tą rozmowe podsłuchał Dawid.) ' Kajt: (Do Dawida) ''Wcale nie jesteś takim dobrym kapitanem skoro i tak przegraliśmy. Więc ja zostaje kapitanem. '''Dawid:' Dobra. Uznam że jesteś dobrym kapitanem jak zagłosujesz na Brajana. Kajt: '''Dobra. ''głosowanie: Dawid: '''Brajan. '''Kajt: Brajan. Hary: Dawid. Lidia: Dawid. na ceremonii: Chris: '''Dziś muszelki dostają Mila, Kajt, Lidia i Hary. Dawid czy Brajan? Brajan czy Dawid? Ostatnią muszelke dostaje... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Brajan! '''Dawid: Że co!? Brajan: '''Tak! '''Dawid: Ale jak to możliwe! To ty miałeś wylecieć! Mila: '''Dowiedziałam się że chcesz wywalić Brajana, dlatego kazałam innym głosować na ciebie! Ty oszuście! '''Dawid: '''To twoja wina ty odbijaczu dziweczyn! '''Brajan: Co!? Dawid: Wiem że się zakochałeś w Mili! Mila: CO!? Dawid: '''To dlatego chciałem się go pozbyć. '''Mila: '''To prawda Brajan? '''Brajan: ...Tak. Mila: Nie wiem co powiedzieć? Brajan: '''Nie chcesz ze mną chodzić, prawda? '''Mila: '''Nie, to nie prawda. Ja też cie lubię. '''Brajan: Serio? Mila: Tak. (Pocałowali się.) Mila: ''(Do Dawida)'' Przykro mi, ale nie możemy być razem. Jesteś zbyt wredny. (Oddaje mu naszyjnik z perł.) Mila: 'Żegnaj Dawid. '''Dawid: 'Żegnaj Mila. (Dawid wsiada do podwodnej łodzi przegranych i odpływa smutny.) ''' ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś wyleciał Dawid, któremu niestety nie udało się odzyskać Mili. Jakie będzie kolejne zadanie? Czy Brajan i Mila będą dobrą parą? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następny odcinek Totalnej...Porażki...pod Wodą!